The E Shaped House
by FlowerChild22
Summary: Sequel to "Life Before". Fax.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Another day, gone by. Who knows how many more days we'll be safe from the school? Sure, we managed four years without any danger, two of those years without an adult to care for us. How many more days 'till we get discovered in our E-shaped house in Colorado? I stretched and yawned; probably time to officially wake up.

I opened every single cupboard in the kitchen, looking, searching for anything to eat. Where is the freaking food in this house? I huffed in frustration.

"Mornin' Max," Gazzy walked into the room half asleep.

"Morning Gazzy," I ruffled his hair.

"What's for breakfast?" Gazzy asked as I struggled for an answer, until I saw Iggy walk into the living room.

"Ask Iggy, he's cooking today," I smiled to myself, job done.

Iggy stood up, "What!?"

"You're cooking today," I gave him a look. Urgh, it's so frustrating that Iggy is blind, "I'm giving you a look, Iggy."

Wait, why is my neck tingling. I turned around slowly, knowing what'll be behind me. Fang.

"Fang! Don't. Do. That." I cried in frustration.

Fang smirked, "What, breathing?"

I stomped out of the room, "I'm going to wake up the girls."

"Okay," Fang called out behind me, probably smirking his face off.

I walked into the girls' room; Nudge and Angel share a room.

"Nudge, honey. Wakey, wakey." I shook Nudge's shoulder. I'll come back to her later.

I walked over to Angel's little cave full of toys. She had made a little haven of toys, surrounding her whenever she slept.

"Angel, wake up," I picked her up and put her on the ground.

She stood up and rubbed her eyes, "Morning Max." She ran off, probably to get some chow.

"Fang! Get your butt here now!" I called out; maybe he can help me wake Nudge up.

When I turned Fang was leaning on the door frame. Jeez, he has got to stop doing that.

"Need help?" He asked casually.

"No. I just called you up here for the hell of it," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

Fang smirked.

"Grab her legs and help me carry her downstairs," I said hooking my arms under Nudge's arms.

We managed to carry Nudge downstairs and we threw her on the couch.

"Ow," Nudge rubbed her head, "that hurt."

"Well, ya could've avoided that situation, if you got up when I told you to," I gave Nudge a look. She shrugged sheepishly.

"Okay, breakfast," I clap my hands to get everybody up.

Everyone pretty much dragged themselves to the dining table. I took my usual seat next to Fang; I waited 'till everyone else sat down. See, I can be the considerate one, waiting for everyone else to sit down before I filled my plate. And I mean _fill _myplate.

When we finished eating, Angel spoke up, "Max? Can we go in the fields today? We all want to play outside today."

"Sure sweetie," I said, er, sweetly.

Fang turned to me, "Yeah."

"Fang, you've always been a guy of many words," I said sarcastically.

"What? No sure sweetie," Fang mocked my sweet voice.

"No," I said coldly. Fang rolled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. Sorry, for putting up a unfinished chapter and I'm trying to type up as much as I can, but just been so busy, like exams and assignments at school. I've also had a little trouble with ideas. So, if you have any astro ideas, throw 'em at me. Not literally. Please. That would hurt. **

_____________________________________________________________________

Chapter Two

I watched the rest of the flock frolic around, while Fang sat next to me. It was kinda getting boring, because every time I tried starting a conversation with Fang, he somehow manages to end it with only a couple of words. I was about to get up and take off when Fang spoke.

"What do you wish for?" He didn't look at me.

I turned to him, "What?" I ask, a little taken aback from the randomness of the question.

"What, do you wish for?" He asks, this time turning to look at me when he spoke.

"Um," What do I wishfor? "Uh, safety for the Flock, not having the School after us. I don't know, what is with this question?

Fang shook his head, "no, what do _you_ wish for. Being unselfish and think about what you want. For yourself."

I was speechless, I mean you live with a guy for, around fourteen years, and somehow they seem to change what you think about them, in one question. I mean, this is the most fang has spoken since, well, since Jeb left us.

"Well, I don't know. I'll have to think about it," I shrugged.

"Well, when you realise what you want, promise you'll tell me," Fang said quietly, watching Iggy and the younger ones run around.

"I'll do that. I promise," Well, I do tell this guy, my best friend, pretty much everything. "What do _you _wish for?"

Fang didn't answer me, and look on ahead. Uh, that's what I get for asking _him_ a question. I was about to take off when he spoke. Again.

"I'll tell you, when you tell me your answer," he looked me straight in the eye, speaking softly. I held his stare. It was kinda…mesmerising. Wait, _mesmerising? _I did _not _just say that. Forget what I said.

"Deal," I said just as soft as him.

We went inside the house, for a little break. To…yep, you guessed it, eat lunch. Mmmm, lunch. We moved back outside to continue with our air time. Ya get it air time. _Air _time? 'Cause we're part bird, fly, air, fly, air. Fly. Air. Forget it.

I sat in my usual spot – far away from where the Flock was playing, but not too far that I couldn't make out their outlines – thinking about what Fang had asked me earlier. What do I wish for? What do I want? I want, want…I don't know. Maybe the something that I want will come to me soon. Hopefully.

I looked over to Fang, who was resting next to me, his eyes closed, as if he was dreaming about something happy. He had a faint smile on his face. Wow, he shows more emotion when resting, than when he's awake. I don't think he realises that he's smiling.

_Hey, I could use this moment to do something hilarious. _I smiled to myself. I have the perfect plan. I sat behind Fang's head, crossed legged and placed my hands on his cheeks. I leaned in close to his face, inches away. Fang opened his eyes slowly, and widened as soon he realised how close I was. I was pretty close, too close. My heart started beating frantically, but my face showed calm. _Calm down Max,_ it's just Fang. Your best friend of fourteen years. Just fang.

Fang's eyes changed back to normal, as soon as he widened them.

"What were you dreaming about?" I whispered into his, er – face. Fang's face started to heat up. Maybe I was too close. My heart was still beating, loud enough for me to hear it. I leaned back laughing. _Wait, _Fang doesn't heat up. He doesn't blush. _Was_ he _blushing? _This made me laugh even more.

"Max!" Fang said, slightly embarrassed. Just slightly, it was undetectable for others, but it was there. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," I said, innocently. My heart slowed to a normal pace. Well, normal for a bird kid.

"Right," Fang rolled his eyes.

I shrugged, "Hey, I was bored."

Fang sat up abruptly, and turned to face me.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

Fang said nothing, except leap onto me and began to tickle me. I laughed, and laughed. And laughed. Okay, I really have to stop laughing. Now.

"Fang, "I pleaded between gulps of air, "I surrender." Fang kept tickling me.

"Fang! Stop, stop. Please." I laughed even harder. "Mercy. Mercy. Mercy!"

Fang stopped, though something was wrong. I somehow in the tickle attack, ended on _top _of Fang.

Fang looked down, into my eyes. This was the most awkward position I've ever ended up in. Ever.

My breath faltered, and came out raspy. Why, it's just _Fang, _for god sake. Fang. _Fang._

I shook my head to vanish the thought.

"Happy?" Fang whispered.

"Yes?" I copied his tone.

We lay there for what seemed like hours, until we realised there were shadows towering over us. Crap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha! Third chapter posted, I've accomplished the unacomplishable. Okay, just kidding. Well, read up dudes. **

Chapter Three

"What are you guys doing?" Gazzy asked slightly disgusted. He's still trying to get over the whole boy-germ, girl-germ thing. You remember being a young kid.

"Yeah, what _are _you guys doing?" Iggy asked curious, while wiggling his eyebrows. Which, would've been funny, if it wasn't for the situation.

"I er – fell," I lied, uncertainly.

"Right, _fell_," Iggy the raised his arms to quote "fell".

"She did," Fang added, lying a bit better than me.

_Did you really fall? _ Angel asked giggling.

_If you didn't know the answer to that, you wouldn't be giggling, _I thought back. _You didn't read my mind, did you? _

_No, no. _Angel replied _too_ quickly and _too_ innocently. Angel beamed at me. I shook my head, that girl is evil in an adorable way.

We went back inside everyone, over the whole Fang and me ordeal. Well, at least I hope so.

Everyone ran off to do what ever they usually did at home. Angel and Nudge, playing their little girl games. Gazzy and Iggy, making bombs.

Fang and I, were playing cards. Just so you know, we don't usually do this. We were just bored.

"Do you have a King?" I asked looking at Fang. I was hoping to psych him out. It wasn't working.

"No. Go fish," Fang flicked his cards, except one fell on the rug we were sitting on. I looked at it. It was a King of Hearts. That cheater. I looked up at Fang and said nothing. He scooped up the card quickly.

"You lying cheater!" I pointed at him.

"What?" He asked, as if he wasn't a little lying cheating…cheat.

"You do have a King. A King of Hearts. I saw it with my own two bird-mutant eyes," My voice rose louder with each word.

"No I don't," Fang shook his head, as if I was dumb.

"Prove it," I challenged. Fang shook his head. I narrowed my eyes at him. Oh, I see this is.

I reached over for his cards, Fang leaned back, except I leaned with him. Uh, I was in that same awkward position like before. I rolled of Fang, and yanked the cards out of his hands.

Aha! I got them, I got Fang's cards. I searched for the King if Hearts, throwing the unwanted cards behind me. _Where is it?_

"Where is it?" I asked, this time out loud.

"Looking for this?" Fang held up a card. The King of hearts. Stupid Fang.

I lunged for the card, fangs stepped back. I fell to the floor at fang's feet.

"Never did I think, that I could get the almighty Maximum bow at my feet," he peered down.

"You didn't. And you never will." I grabbed Fang's ankles, making him lose balance.

He fell, dropping the card. I grabbed the card, taking my chance. I scrambled from under him, and ran into kitchen. Turned around frantically, _where to hide?_

Fang ran in, just as I turned for the laundry and through the piles of laundry. We'll have to do that soon. I froze, I could _feel_ him here. He was…close.

Fang jumped form behind a huge pile of clothes, and I mean _huge._

"Boo!" I screamed at Fang's sudden appearance. Fang clutched his ears. I shoved him into the pile of clothes. Ew, it was dirty laundry. And underwear. I shivered at the thought.

As I was running I noticed a group of people sitting on the couch. I stopped, it was the Flock.

"How, how long have you been watching?" I asked.

"About when you and Fang ran into the laundry. We heard a scream," Angel explained.

"Right. Quick, take this," I handed Gazzy the card.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Just do it, okay. Run, go!" I shoved him, giving him a boost through the door. I watched Gazzy run through the woods near our house.

"That's what you two are fighting for? A playing card?" Nudge asked, unimpressed.

"Yeah," I answered, embarrassed.

Fang ran into the room, with – was that a pair of Nudge's underwear on his head. I burst out laughing. Nudge wore frilly, pink and purple underwear, and it was on Fang's head. Everyone laughed along with me – except Fang. _Wait,_ he didn't look angry.

Fang threw a something dark at my face, it landed on my shoulder. I looked at it horrified, getting a feeling I knew what it was. Fang's boxers. Gross.

I threw back at him, only holding it with my thumb and index finger.

"So gross," I shivered. I can't believe that I had Fang's _freaking_ boxers on my shoulder.

I ran into the laundry, searching for something. Yes, I found it. My underwear.

**Just a note: the following underwear being thrown around is NOT dirty. Just wanted to let you know. that would've been disgusting. **

I threw my underwear at Fang, it landing on his face.

"Ha! Take that!" I laughed evilly. Fang glared at me. Oh, crap.

I turned and ran the fastest I've ever ran in my entire mutant life. Well, it felt like it. Fang jumped out in front of me. He must've taken a shortcut.

"Gotcha!" Again, I screamed. The Flock – minus Gazzy – ran into the room. Fang leaped and grabbed me holding me under his grasp. He had me underneath him, not letting me go.

"Do you surrender?" Fang asked, tightening his hold.

"No," I replied, determined to win this battle.

"Have your way then," Fang stood his ground.

"I will," I kicked one of Fang's legs, making him let go of me. I rolled from under him, catching my breath. We lay next to each other, breathing deeply.

Then I realised something, "Where's Gazzy?"

"Whoops, probably still in the woods somewhere," Angel answered after laughing.

"Go get him guys. I'm so tired," I huffed.

The Flock ran off, to rescue Gazzy from the mission I gave him. I looked over to fang, he had his eyes closed again, with that faint smile on his face.

"What are you dreaming about?" I turned to him.

Fang opened his eyes, and smiled. The kind of smile that makes the world melt away, leaving just me and Fang.

"One day, I'll tell you. I promise," Fang responded, avoiding my question, again.

I smiled back, and looked at Fang. I thought about all the great memories we've had together.

About Fang – he knew inside out, sometimes – I knew him better than anyone. I've known him the longest, out of the whole Flock. I looked at his stunning face. _Stunning? _

Oh my freaking god, I've fallen for my best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I hate being in love. It's the most horrible thing you could ever do. Seriously. Whenever I'm around Fang now it's as is my body has been taking over. I always have to think twice before I say something to him, or think before I act.

Or even notice little things about him that I didn't notice before. Like the way his fringe falls, or when he rolls his eyes or when he looks at me ad smiles his rare smiles. I always want to be with him and just the two of us. And it's really pissing me off.

And I can't seem to get him out of my head. I forbade Angel to read my mind, which she hasn't lately because I haven't got any lip from her yet about liking Fang. Fang. No, wait bad Max, stop it now.

I screamed into my pillow, and lay there with my pillow on my face. I hate him for making me fall for him. Yes, I hate him.

I must've said the last part aloud because Fang walked into my room and asked, "Who do you hate? Well, it can't be me because you love me."

I sat up, pushing my pillow away from my face. Despite how mad I was at him, I laughed.

"Yeah, you wish," I answered coolly. Yeah, I'm fine. It's not as if I like Fang any more than a brother. I love Fang just as much as I love Iggy and Gazzy. Like a brother. Yeah, _right._ Breathe in and out.

Fang looked at me weirdly. Okay maybe I was breathing too loud.

"I'm fine. I'm just…" I struggled for an answer.

"…breathing?" He finished for me. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, the others had a head start and already ate, and they went outside to play hide and seek in the woods. Breakfast for us is waiting downstairs," he motioned for me to get up.

I got out of bed picking up any shirt and any pair of jeans, when I noticed Fang was still in my room.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well, what?" He asked.

"GET OUT!" I pushed him outside and slammed the door in his face.

"Awwww Max, why?" He begged, "Don't you like my company?"

"I'm trying to get changed Fang," I turned and started to get dressed.

I was in the middle of putting my shirt on when Fang burst into the room.

"What the freaking HELL do you think your doing?" I screamed with only my arms in the sleeves, I still had to pull down my stomach.

"Sorry, sorry," Fang apologised, "I was just going to ask you if you wanted to hang out today."

Why wasn't Fang leaving? Fang looked down to where my shirt wasn't covering. Crap. What wasn't it covering? I looked down. Oh, great. You could see my bra. I pulled my shirt down.

I coughed, making it clear for Fang to leave. He looked up, and saw my glare. I looked down and quickly exited the room.

That was embarrassing, I checked the mirror – my face wasn't blushing for a change.

I jogged down the stairs, and saw that Fang was waiting for me. In front of him were waffles. Hmm, yum. Iggy probably made them for us.

"They really didn't want to wait for us to wake up, did they?" I asked Fang.

He looked up, "I told them to let you sleep. They told me to stay here, so when you wake up, someone will be here."

I nodded my mouth full.

"What do you want to do after breakfast?" Fang asked finishing his meal.

"Dunno," I shrugged, "I'm bored, something fun. Just the two of us. Like old times."

Fang smiled slightly at the memories. He nodded.

We placed the dishes into the sink, we could do them later.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

We walked away from where we knew the flock was playing. The sun was really shinning today, the sky was blue and – what the hell am I going on about? Man, my mid is outta control. Ever since I "fell" for Fang, my mind's been…argh. My dreams have all been about him and me…at least the Eraser dreams are gone. That's one positive thing from this current situation.

"So, what do you want to do?" Fang asked, kicking the ground as he walked.

I didn't answer at first; he turned and looked at me. Hmm, he's never had that look on his face before. I wonder what that look is for?

"What's that look on your face?" I ask curiously.

"Nothing." His face went impassive again.

I bump my shoulder against his, "Oh come on, what is it?"

"It's nothing. You'll probably laugh or run away or something," He looked straight ahead.

"Please." I gave him the bambi eyes.

"No." He looked at me, dead serious.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" I asked in my sweetest Angel voice.

"No." He wouldn't budge.

"Fine." I walked on straight ahead.

I walked a few paces ahead of him, trying not to look at his face. Fang caught up.

"Okay fine I'll tell you, but promise not to laugh." I nodded eagerly.

"Let's go to our place first." He said looking at the rest of the Flock.

"Of course." I replied. I was just excited to hear what that face was about.

We sat under our favourite tree, in our favourite spot. I immediately asked Fang to tell me, as soon as we sat down.

"What is it?" I said bouncing in my seat.

"Calm down, Max." He pushed my head down, stopping me from bouncing. He looked at me with that face again. It was kind of like, a small smile and…something I couldn't quite get my finger on it.

"Okay the face I've been giving you lately is…how I…kind of shows…how I…feel?" He ended his sentenced in a question.

"How you feel?" I asked confused, "how you feel about what?"

"About…" He held my hands. Okay, this was getting like my dreams. "About…you and me."

At first I didn't say anything; Fang continued on, "I mean I've always liked you Max, ever since we were little. At first I thought it was friendship I was feeling for you, but then it grew into something stronger. Something much stronger."

He rambled on, "Then we started to grow up, and now I see you older, and my feelings are now getting to me. I can't stop thinking about you. I always try to sneak looks at you, and one day Iggy caught me. But, he already knew what was going on. He always knew.

"And now I…just…wanted you to know…"

I finally decided him to stop rambling. I leant in, stopped him in mid-sentence, gently placing my lips onto his. I quickly leant back, melting into my lips.

In this kiss I felt everything he was trying to tell me, him liking me and so much more.

I wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, just in case I ran. _Yeah right, _like I'm gonna run away from him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling as close as we could possibly be, not wanting to let go. Fang pulled his head back, I shook my head.

"Nooo," I murmured. Fang chuckled.

"Later," he whispered and kissed my lips gently, but quickly.

Fang leaned back on the tree his arms wrapped around my shoulders; I leaned into his chest and smiled, happy to finally be with Fang.

We sat like that, reminiscing about the old days, when we were still young. Back when we were only twelve.

When we finally decided to go back, the already was setting. I grabbed Fang's hand, entwining my fingers with his.

"What about the Flock?" Fang asked.

"What about them?" I asked back. I didn't care, as along as I am with Fang.

Fang smiled. We walked back to the house, our hands entwined together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Sorry for not updating sooner guys, but I'm super busy with school and assignments and exams and stuff. Here's chapter six and I hope you enjoy it. Can't wait 'till the sixth book!**

It was pretty late – around ten o'clock – when we arrived back to the house. So when we walked into the lounge room, we were pretty shocked to find the Flock still up waiting for us. We didn't know they were there, because they had the lights off, for some reason. We walked past trying to be quiet, not making any noise as we walked down the hall, thinking we could make it past their rooms – as mine and Fang's were at the end of the house – without them discovering us. Until we heard this –

"Ha-hum," Iggy's voice echoed through the darkness. Someone turned on the light. Fang and I squinted at the light.

"You've finally decided to come back," Nudge said in a disapproving tone.

"What? I've left all of you alone before," I argued back. No one had a come back for that.

"That's not the problem," Angel said in a very cute, but serious tone, "the problem is since when were you and Fang together?" She pointed to our entwined fingers.

Fang and I looked at our hands, _oops._

"Have you guys been sneaking out, behind our backs?" Nudge asked her voice still in the disapproving tone.

"No," We said at once, in sync.

"I swear to you guys, this just happened today. We were planning to tell you in the morning." I said still holding Fang's hand tightly.

"You swear?" Angel asked still unsure. I nodded.

Angel face turned into pure happiness, and ran up to give both of us hugs. Fang and I looked at each other, then down at Angel.

"Yes! Finally." She beamed at us, "I can read your thoughts you know."

I grinned at her even though I told her never to read anyone's minds. The rest of the Flock stood up, faces changed from frowns to grins.

"Congrats dude." Iggy slapped Fang on the back. "You don't know how long we waited for this to finally happen.

I gave the whole Flock looks, everyone shrugged sheepishly.

"We were," Nudge smiled, guiltily. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Come on guys, lets give the too love lovebirds alone." Iggy ushered everyone out, and turned to us and wiggled his eyebrows. As much as I wanted to punch him right then, I laughed at the sight of Iggy's eyebrows. Fang chuckled quietly.

Fang and I made our way upstairs, to say goodnight to everybody. First was Iggy, Fang came in with me, arms around my waist. I felt…_normal. _Like his arms belonged there. I smiled at the thought.

"Goodnight Iggy."

"Night, Igs."

"Night mummy and daddy," Iggy said in a babyish voice. Fang and I looked at each other, a nodded. At the same time, we grabbed a pillow and hurled it at Iggy, hard enough to hurt him.

"Ow! Aren't mummy and daddy gonna tuck me in?" He asked, laughing.

"Shut up Igs." I walked out with Fang and slammed the door closed. Fang chuckled at Iggy's little stunt. I rolled my eyes.

Next was Gazzy, he had already tucked himself in, waiting for me to say goodnight. I walked into his room, Fang still behind me.

"G'night Gaz." I kissed his forehead.

Gazzy smiled sleepily at me. "G'night Max."

Fang ruffled Gazzy's hair, "Night Gaz." Gazzy smiled, eyes closed.

"Night Fang…" He drifted off to sleep.

When we were outside, I turned to Fang. "I have never seen you show so much emotion to the Flock before."

Fang shrugged, "I do it every night, after you say goodnight to everyone else."

"Really?" I asked. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Really," Fang answered. I quickly, but softly kissed my lips.

I smiled into his lips. He smiled back.

Nudge was next, snuggled already into her covers, waited patiently for our goodnights.

"Night Nudge." I kissed her forehead.

"Night Max," She said back brightly.

"Night Nudge." Fang smoothed her tangle hair. It sprang back to its tangled ness again.

Last we went to Angel's bedroom. It was painted pink and her whole bed was covered with stuffed toys.

"Goodnight Max, goodnight Fang." She beamed at us – she looked so cute – and showed her missing tooth, which she lost a few weeks ago.

"Goodnight Angel." I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Angel." Fang sat in the chair beside her bed. "What do you want to read today?"

"I want to read…Hansel and Gretel." She pointed to her bookshelf.

"Okay, let's start." Fang started reading. I sat down in the chair in the corner of Angel's room, listening to Fang's gentle voice. He read like a good narrator, doing all the voices of the characters, making Angel laugh at the funny parts and making her squeal at the scary parts.

When he finished, he placed the book back and kissed Angel lightly on the forehead, and whispered some words to her. The words were so quiet, even my great hearing couldn't pick up the words.

When we were outside, I looked at him expectedly.

"I've always read to her every night, ever since Jeb disappeared." Fang shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Actually, what I wanted to know was, what you said to her after you finished reading." I asked, curious.

"Every night, I whisper into her ear to sleep well and don't let the bed bugs bite." Fang looked down, embarrassed.

"That's sweet." He looked up and smiled.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and said sleepily in my ear, "not as sweet as you."

I rested my hand in his chest, staying like that for a moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers – if I have any – anyway, I know, I know it's been probably a million years since I've updated, and I will probably not be able to update for the next few weeks – even if it is the holidays soon – because of "City Experience". It's when we go into the city of Melbourne, and explore the city on our own, with no teachers. **

Chapter Seven

Fang and I were back in our place under the tree, he was lying on the grass, splitting blades of grass apart and looking up at the white clouds in the sky. I was sitting crossed-legged next to him. It was another one of those perfect sunny, spring days.

"You know you still haven't answered my question," Fang said out of the blue.

"What question?" I asked confused.

"What do you wish for?" Fang asked, putting his arms behind his head.

"Oh, that question." I thought for a while, "I already have what I wished for." That was the truth.

"Yeah? What is it then?" Fang asked, playfully. I lay down next to him, facing him. He turned to me, waiting expectedly.

"You," I said simply, and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Really?" He asked hesitant, unsure I was telling the truth.

"No, I wish for a million dollars." His face looked a little disappointed. "I'm kidding, Fang."

"Oh, right." His face filled with a huge smile. And I mean a _huge _smile, a smile I haven't seen on his face for a long time, and only when he is around me. My smile.

"What about you? You said that you would tell me yours if I told you mine." I sat up.

Fang pulled me back down to lay beside him again. "Calm down, I will, but I also already gotten my wish granted."

"Yeah, so what is it?" I asked impatient.

"Guess." Fang wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Um…" I pretended to act dumb, "to eat breakfast?"

"No, you." He rolled his eyes.

"I know." I smiled at him.

"Max, Fang," Gazzy whined, when we were inside eating lunch.

"Yeah?" We asked in unison, mouths full.

"Can we _please _play in the clearing today?" He made an angelic face.

"Why?" I asked suspicious, eyeing him.

"Because." He answered, rolling her eyes.

"Gazzy and Iggy, you're not going to the clearing because of what I know your thinking of doing?" I asked finally understanding why he wanted to go to the clearing so badly.

"And what would that be, Max?" Iggy asked, looking innocent.

"I'm guessing that you're making bombs?" I put my sandwich down.

"Oh man." Gazzy looked at Iggy, "Told you she would know."

"Fine." Iggy said miserably, but with a hint of a smile.

I know that smile, it means he has a plan, but I don't know what. I shook the thought away, I'll find out. I always do.

"Hey Fang, can I talk to you for a minute?" Iggy asked.

"Uh, sure." Fang shrugged.

That was weird; I wonder what he wants to ask. I'll ask Fang later.

I sat on the couch, flicking through the channels, not finding anything remotely entertaining. Fang plopped beside me, "hey."

"Hey. What was that about?" I asked turning the TV off.

"Just boys stuff." He waved his hand, as if to dismiss the thought. "Do you want to have a picnic, this afternoon, just you and me? Unless you have something better to do."

"Yeah, I think I'd rather watch Oprah, than spend the day with you." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Come on, let's go." I grabbed my hand, dragging me to the kitchen.

"Where are the others?" I asked, while Fang filled a basket with food and drinks.

"Outside or their rooms, I think." I nodded.

Fang muttered to himself, listing if everything he needed was in the basket.

"Done?" I asked, swinging on the stool.

"Yep. Let's go." He took my hand.

We sat in our usual spot, but this time more hidden in the woods, in a secret clearing. Fang lay down a rug and we sat down.

"Wow, I didn't know this place was here." I looked around.

"Yeah, I used to come here, you know when Jeb left." He started unpacking the basket.

"Is _this _where you went all those times?" I asked surprised. "I thought you were in your room, the whole time."

"Yeah, I flew out my window and found this spot, when I was clearing my head."

"Does anyone else know about this spot?" I asked curious.

"No, only you. This can be our little secret." He winked.

I laughed at him, "yeah, just the two of us."

"So, why did you want to go on a picnic, anyway?" I asked after we finished eating. My head was on his stomach, so I couldn't really see his face.

Fang stroked my hair, "I wanted to show you my secret place."

I didn't answer him, and closed my eyes.

"I'm glad you did." I said after a while.

In the silence I heard a small boom. Then cheering. I knew it.

I sat up suddenly, startling Fang, "what's wrong?" He asked.

"That's not the only reason why you took me here."

Fang stared at me blankly, then he realised what I meant.

"You heard that?" I nodded.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly, "Iggy asked if I could get you away from the clearing, so he and Gazzy could try their newest bomb. I was going to take you here anyway, so I told him I would take you somewhere away."

"Those boys," I shook my head, "oh well, might as well let them have their fun. I want to stay here and not ruin their fun."

I lay back down on Fang, but not before he stopped me. He kissed my forehead. "I'm glad you're letting them have their fun."

I closed my eyes and finally felt the happiest I've been for the first time in years.


End file.
